Andrew Ian Gordon
|hometown = Miami Beach, Fl|occupation = Podiatrist|Currently1 = Evicted}} was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Andrew was viewed as a nuisance by his housemates. In Week 3, Andrew was nominated as a pawn to backdoor either Brendon Villegas or Rachel Reilly. However, when the plan backfired, Andrew was evicted by a unanimous 8-0 vote and placed 11th. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Andrew Gordon Age: 39 Current Residence: Miami Beach, Fla. Occupation: Podiatrist Three adjectives that describe you: Stubborn, spontaneous and sneaky Favorite activities: Video games, poker, watching football, swimming and going to "Toys R Us" What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Not seeing my daughter is always hard, but the most difficult part of living inside the Big Brother house will be not watching ESPN daily Strategy for winning Big Brother: My formula: Kaysar + Will + George and Russell's (from Survivor) game plan = Andrew What types of people would you NOT choose to live with you in the house: Politicians, lawyers, rude people and anyone with an IQ of an idiot A recurring theme on Big Brother is "expect the unexpected." How would you handle "the unexpected:" I love the theme - bring it on! Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most or least: I liked Marvin from season 5 the most because he was intelligent and always said what he thought. I hated Holly from season 5 because she was annoying and materialistic What are you afraid of: I hate snakes, heights, beauty (it can control me) and Rabbis scare me (self guilt) What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Being a great father to my daughter Finish this sentence: "My life's motto is:" Live for today because tomorrow will be yesterday soon Is there anything else you want to tell the audience about yourself: I'm a tall, cute, Jewish, single, doctor, father that's very competitive and ready to stir the pot in the Big Brother house.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/43006/ Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Note: 1 Andrew volunteered to sit out of the first HOH competition as only twelve spots were available. In exchange, he was given immunity for the first week. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * In the summer of 2016, Andrew was cast in the third season of Audrey Middleton's online reality game, Sequester. He was voted out on Night 2. ** At the end of season 5, he awarded a $50 prize to the person the viewers voted had the best strategy. Sindy Nguyen won the award. ** On July 6th, 2017, it was revealed that he was to participate on season 10 of Sequester. He was voted out on night 7, and placed 4th. ** He was a contestant on the game show Wheel of Fortune on February 4, 2020. He did not make it to the Bonus Round but finished with an all-cash total of over $15,000. Trivia * Andrew was the only male HouseGuest on Big Brother 12 to not reach the jury phase. * He has the same first and last name as Big Brother Canada 2 houseguest Andrew James Gordon. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 12 (US) Contestants Category:11th Place